


untuk pemuda yang sedang dalam pelukan.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Frozen (2013) References, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Pelukan dari boneka salju tidak akan menghangatkan manusia, tetapi bolehkah Guanlin berharap?





	untuk pemuda yang sedang dalam pelukan.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. frozen merupakan salah satu film animasi milik disney pixar. judul dan lirik lagu di dalam berasal dari lagu payung teduh yang berjudul ‘untuk perempuan yang sedang dalam pelukan’. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** (unyel gemes kak yeolbaeby yang udah ngeracunin dengan frozen au)

 “Kemarilah.”

Guanlin mendekati Jihoon dengan tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar. Malam belum larut, tetapi musim dingin telah menyulapnya menjadi suram dan beku. Sedari tadi, mata artifisial Guanlin mencuri pandang pada Jihoon yang duduk di balkon istana. Jihoon tampak kedinginan. Lihatlah, tubuh mungil itu bahkan menggigil samar. Sementara reaksi Jihoon adalah alis terangkat, mata memandang tak percaya, dan kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan nada heran.

“Kau mau memelukku?”

Guanlin mengangguk tanpa keraguan. Senyumnya pun, terbentang lebar. Pandangan Jihoon bercampur antara tidak percaya dan heran. Apa yang di hadapannya bukanlah seorang pemuda biasa, bukan juga seorang pangeran tampan dari negeri seberang. Apa yang berdiri di depannya adalah boneka salju hidup ciptaan kakaknya saat bosan.

Sebuah  boneka salju yang kemudian diberi nama Guanlin.

Boneka salju itu tidaklah berukuran kecil. Bahkan tubuhnya lebih besar dari tubuh Jihoon dan Sungwoon, kakaknya. Terlihat seperti sebuah raksasa menjulang (sungguh, Jihoon menebak bahwa besarnya tubuh Guanlin diakibatkan oleh obsesi kakaknya untuk menjadi tinggi). Berkat sihir Sungwoon, boneka salju tersebut dapat bergerak dan berbicara. Terlepas dari ukuran tubuhnya yang (terkadang) mengintimidasi, Guanlin berlaku seperti anak manis. Ia riang. Tiap kali ia melihat Jihoon, ia selalu mendekat dan menempel seperti anak kecil. Mungkin karena ia baru diciptakan dan tidak mengerti dunia di luar istana, sampai personalitasnya setara kanak-kanak baru besar. Mungkin juga ia kesepian karena penciptanya yang sering menyendiri. Entahlah.

Tetapi baru kali ini Guanlin menawarinya sebuah pelukan.

“Ayolaah, Jihoon.” Guanlin mencebik. Setengah merajuk. Melihatnya membuat Jihoon memutar mata karena, boneka salju mana yang bisa mencebik dan merajuk? Mungkin jika Guanlin punya sepasang kaki, kedua kaki tersebut sudah menghentak-hentak. “Biar kupeluk, biar hangat. Mau, ya?”

Guanlin menatapnya penuh harap. Mata artifisial itu berbinar-binar. _Menggemaskan._ Perlahan, Jihoon luluh. Tubuhnya kemudian mendekat, membiarkan lengan dingin itu memeluk.

Pelukan sebuah boneka salju tidak memberikan hangat. Guanlin tahu. Jihoon tahu, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang refleks berjengit saat dingin itu mulai merasuk. Tetapi saat lengan Guanlin akhirnya berhasil mendekap tubuh Jihoon, pemuda itu tidak pergi menjauh. Dingin melingkupi, tetapi rasanya ganjil. Hatinya hangat, meletup-letup bagai air yang tengah dimasak. Hangat yang menyenangkan hingga Jihoon tak mau beranjak.

“Kau aneh, Guanlin.”

Gumaman sang pemuda tertangkap Guanlin, “Aneh kenapa?”

“Kau tahu kalau kau harus menghindari hangat.” Tubuh Jihoon sedikit beringsut. Sampai mata mereka bertemu. “Tapi pelukan itu memberikan hangat biar kau boneka salju. Apa kau tidak takut meleleh?”

Guanlin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala sang pemuda (otak Jihoon seperti beku mendadak, ia meringis). Kembali mata mereka bertemu. Langit malam sepi bintang, bintang-bintang itu terperangkap di mata Jihoon yang bulat indah. Ada galaksi tumpah ruah di sepasang mata Jihoon, teraduk, tercampur, terhanyut oleh gelapnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dilihatnya mata Jihoon mulai menghindar dengan merah di telinga. Guanlin baru tahu jika mata seorang pemuda di dalam pelukan dapat membuatnya hangat dan senang—oh, apakah tubuhnya sudah mulai mencair?

Guanlin tak keberatan jika harus mencair karena Jihoon, demi Jihoon. Tidak sama sekali.

Karena ia pikir, cara apa lagi yang dapat ia gunakan demi menggapai Jihoon selain sengaja mencair? Sebuah boneka salju punya keterbatasan sendiri. Sebuah boneka salju harus tahu diri. Terutama jika pada seorang manusia, boneka salju tersebut jatuh hati. Saat musim dingin, boneka salju tampak abadi.

Tetapi jika musim semi timbul kembali? Apa musim semi mengizinkan boneka salju tetap berdiri?

Tidak tahu. Guanlin belum pernah bertemu musim semi.

“Aku tidak masalah kalau harus meleleh karena memelukmu.”

Jihoon mendengus geli, “Sudah kubilang, jangan ikut Sungwoon _-hyung_ menonton teater _chick-flick_ manusia. Kau sungguhan tertular.”

“Eh? Memangnya ini salah?”

Nada Guanlin kebingungan. Keterkejutan terpeta jelas di paras. Jihoon menahan tawanya mati-matian. “Bukannya salah tapi,” sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil, “kau jadi menggelikan.”

“Tapi menonton teater manusia itu menyenangkan, Jihoon. Dari sana, aku belajar banyak.”

Masih bersikukuh. Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dingin masih merambati. Dan ia belum ingin beranjak pergi karena—demi apapun, rasa pelukan ini menyenangkan sekali.

“Iya, iya.”

Pelukan Guanlin dingin. Namun, ada cinta yang ditiupkan di tiap-tiap geraknya. Menyala-nyala, mengalahkan dingin semesta. Cinta untuk menghangatkan pemuda yang sedang dalam pelukan. [***]

 

 

 

 

_di malam hari menuju pagi_

_sedikit cemas banyak rindunya_

 

 

  



End file.
